Ash the black latios
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Ash had just finished saving alola when he transforms into a black latios


Ash was on his way back to professor kukuis to rest after he finished dealing with the ultra beasts when he grabbed his chest and hit the ground hard. Professor Kukui, Lillie, Mao, Lana, Sophocles and Pikachu started to worry and went to check on him, as the reached him he was slowly enveloped in a white light causing everyone present to cover their eyes.

After about a minute the blinding light died down and revealed a black and white Latios with a z ring on his arm and Ash's backpack and trainer belt on its back and waist respectively (the backpack was just sitting there). The first to break from their shock was Lillie and Lana. "A...A...Ash is that you?" Lillie and Lana asked in unison.

Pikachu however was less shocked as he had seen Ash as a Pokémon before. "Pika Pi?(Ash?)" Asked Pikachu.

The Latios turned his head and looked at everyone. "Ooo?" Coo'd The Latios before it's eyes widened in fear and it covered its mouth. After a few seconds of thinking he decided to try to communicate through telepathy by focusing on their minds. " _Why am I a Latios and also sorry if I worried you"_ Ash said.

"It's ok Ash we are just glad that you are okay" said Kukui as Lillie, Lana and Mao ran in to hug Ash with tears in their eyes.

 _"I guess I can't complete the island challenge now"_ said Ash.

"Don't worry about that I'd be more worried about your mom and other friends" said Kukui before handing Mao a map of the world. "Girls can I trust you all to get him home? Or wherever else he needs to go" said Kukui.

" Of course" said the three girls.

"Y...you don't mind if we ride on your back do you Ash?" Asked Lana whose face was redder then a tomato.

 _"Not at all"_ said Ash as the girls then climbed on his back with Mao holding onto the map and Lillie having Pikachu get in her bag as she also put Ash's bag on her back. _"Can we stop in Kalos in vanville town I have to say goodbye to the second girl who kissed me"_ said Ash earning a nod from the girls before they held on tight.

Ash then slowly floated up before looking at the girls. "Kalos is that way" said Mao as she pointed to the north.

Ash then waited for the girls to hold on tight before taking off like a bullet towards Kalos.

After about thirty minutes of flying full speed they made it to vanville town and Ash landed outside the town before transforming to his human form by thinking of what he looked like. "Okay girls lets do this I feel bad as is" said Ash.

Ash and the girls then walked through the town till they came to a house with a ryhorn laying down on the grass. As they approached Serena walked outside before running up and hugging Ash who slowly returned the hug. "Ash what are you doing here?" Asked Serena.

Ash looked down causing Serena to worry. "S...Serena come with me for a second I...I have something I need to show you" said Ash causing Serena's worries to multiply.

After they reached the forest outside vanville Ash looked around making sure no one else followed before becoming enveloped in a white light. Once the light died Serena saw the black Latias. "A...Ash?" Stuttered Serena slightly scared.

 _"Yes Serena it is me Ash I... I'm a Latios now. I... I'm sorry I know y...you loved me. But I don't think it would work out seeing as I'm a Pokémon now"_ said Ash causing Serena to cry before she ran up and hugged him.

"You idiot you think I care if your a Pokémon. I still love you. And I think these three girls feel the same otherwise they wouldn't have stuck around to keep you safe which is what I'll do" said Serena.

Soon after just as they were about to head off to sinnoh Ash's Ash-Greninja showed up asking to come along with his old trainer one of the girls then used one of Ash's pokeballs to return Greninja before putting him on Ash's belt.

Ash then went took off towards the sky before stopping. _"Umm which way to Altomare?"_ Asked Ash before Mao pointed to the southeast and everyone held on tight.

After a five hour flight they arrived in altomare and landed in an alley by the fountain where he met Latias. Once he transformed back to his human form he and the girls went to the fountain and gave Pikachu some water.

Overheard Latias had just finished her patrol for the day and was heading to the fountain when she saw what looked to her like Ash and pikachu so she headed to an alley to transform.

Ash sensed this but didn't react yet as he wanted to surprise Latias. As she walked up to Ash he turned around with a smile. "Hi Tia" said Ash causing Latias to jump.

Ash grabbed Latias' hand and ran to an alley the girls following him. "Tia it's ok it's me Ash but something happened when I was in Alola" said Ash causing Latias to look worried and lead the group to the secret garden where Bianca was waiting.

"Hey Ash" said Bianca.

"Hi Bianca I have something to show you and Latias" said Ash.

Ash was then surrounded by a white light before revealing a black Latios. "A-Ash is that you?" Asked Bianca earning a nod from Ash.

"Ooo (How)" Asked Latias.

 _"Well I was walking to the professors place after saving Alola when I collapsed and well you see what happened after. But Tia?"_ Asked Ash.

"Ooo?(yea?)" responded Latias.

Ash looked away slightly while blushing. _"W-Would you like to go out w-with me?"_ Asked Ash.

Latias blushed and squealed before tackling Ash into a hug. "Ooo! (Yes!)" said Latias.


End file.
